Un nuevo camino
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Basado en el juego de the forest of drizzling rain. Shiori y Suga después de tanto tiempo están juntos, ¿su relación será la misma que de antes?, o se demostraran más sentimientos Un one-shoot. Espero les guste :3
1. Un nuevo camino

_Hola gente de fafiction, Yulia al habla con una nueva entrega, solo que ahora será un one-shoot basado en un juego de Rpg llamado the forest of drizzling rain, durante la historia se mencionaran algunos spoilers, asi que si no has visto o jugado el juego aun te recomiendo a no leer (para evitar problemas de "hay porque me spoileaste" y eso), como saben el juego no me pertenece yo solo me base en él, la historia a continuación no viene de ningún final, es una creación mía._

_Ojala les guste, dejen algún comentario o sugerencia gracias._

_**The forest of drizzling rain**_

_**UN Nuevo Camino**_

_**Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que la kotori obake fue purificada, ella junto a si hijo…yo creo que estarán bien y sobre todo estarán juntos y felices, así como suga-kun y yo.**_

_**Ya que todo acabo debo de disfrutar las vacaciones que aún me quedan, después de todo…en estos últimos meses fueron muy tristes y deprimentes…la muerte de mis padres…ahh**_

_**Aun no es fácil olvidarlos, después de todo son mis padres, pero junto a Suga-kun… yo… yo estaré bien**_

_**Yo estaré feliz**_

_**Porque estaré**_

_**Junto**_

_**A Suga-kun**_

La pequeña Shiori estaba afuera de la gran mansión, estaba apreciando el bosque, aún estaba ese letrero de _Prohíba la entrada, _ya no le temía, ya todo era diferente y todas esas pesadillas, esas voces ya se habían ido, todo lo malo se purifico, estaba feliz por esas almas que sufrían, pudo recordar como esos insoportables chillidos regresaban a su mente, se estremeció un poco, pero pudo controlar esos miedos, sonrió para si no todo era malo, tenía a sus amigos cerca y todos estaban a salvo, todos, en especial Suga.

Shiori_**:Y pensar que me olvide de alguien especial…pero todo fue por mi bien… eso es bueno pero me siento mal, todos sufrieron de alguna forma por mi culpa, no Shiori eso ya paso, no debo culparme, no del todo, ahh**_

Unos pasos sacaron a la joven de sus pensamientos, la chica de blusa amarilla volteo y al hacerlo automáticamente una sonrisa se apodero de ella, solo vio a aquel chico que conoció años atrás, ese niño llorón como le llamaba, le sorprendía como ese niño tímido de piel pálida y cabello negro, había crecido y madurado, antes de que conociera y rompiera la maldición de la kotori obake, solo se mostraba como alguien serio y muy reservado, e incluso se pudo transformar en alguien un tanto grosero…pero todo eso lo había hecho para protegerla, y eso le agradecía, en realidad le agradecía a todos, pero aún se sentía culpable.

Entonces el chico de ropas negras y piel pálida se acercó a ella, parecía llevar una nota consigo mismo, el chico le sonrió levemente y le entrego la nota.

La nota decía:

_**Shiori, gracias por todo, en verdad fuiste valiente y cumplí mi promesa de protegerte, espero te quedes un rato más aquí, en esta mansión…conmigo**_

Shiori:-No tienes que agradecer nada Suga-kun, fue un placer hacerlo, además tú también hiciste buena parte *sonríe* me sorprendí-

El chico también le sonrió, y dando fuertemente su apodo, lloro una vez más, la chica solo lo miro y trato de animarlo, pero el no pudo parar de llorar, no lo hacía de angustia, o dolor o depresión, sino ahora era diferente, era de felicidad, se sentía feliz al verla sana y salva, una vez más juntos, todo sería como antes, como si fueran otra vez niños. Recordaba la noches en las que estaba en vela, en aquella mansión triste y abandonada, él era el manager, sentía que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar la mansión, ya que algún día ella regresaría, estaba seguro y eso fue lo que lo mantuvo esperanzado, y lleno de vida. Y el dia en que la vio, tan triste, tan diferente y tan bonita; con esa blusa amarilla un poco holgada, esos shorts que dejaban ver sus delicadas y blancas piernas, llevaba puestos unas zapatillas rojas junto con su moño rojo alrededor de su cabello corto color castaño, y esos ojos grandes y bellos color miel, y lo que más le gustaba… su sonrisa.

Al principio no quería admitirlo pero un sentimiento dentro de él, hizo que recordara aún más quien era ella, le hizo ver la realidad: no estaba solo. Junto a ella le tranquilizaba cualquier cosa y eso lo animaba, y que otra manera de expresar y sacar esa felicidad que llorando, el chico se dejó caer en sus rodillas, y puso sus manos en su cara, la respuesta de la chica fue hacer lo mismo solo que lo abrazo calmándolo, no decía nada, ya que lo que Suga había pasado no era nada bueno, su pasado lo persiguió durante mucho tiempo.

Suga:-…Shii-san… (Para los que vieron el juego recuerden que suga en el final verdadero recupera su voz poco a poco, o eso da entender)

Shiori:-¿Qué pasa Suga?-

Suga:-…Yo…quiero…estar contigo- decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas

Shiori:-Y vamos a estar juntos, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, así que vamos, *se para y le extiende la mano* hay que entrar-

Suga dudo unos momentos, pero acepto el trato.

Suga:-…Si- dijo tomando su mano.

Así los dos juntos entraron en la casa, entraron al parecer esta ya no tenía una atmosfera tensa, sino una tranquila y llena de paz, solo se podía respirar un nuevo aire, ese toque siniestro se había ido, Suga miro a Shiori y ambos se sonrieron, se dirigieron a la cocina, y ahí se preparon un té, después Shiori comenzó a platicarle todo lo sucedido antes de llegar a villa Azaka, una vez más una sensación de dolor la invadió, trato de calmarse pero cuando se dio cuenta unas lágrimas habían caído por sus mejillas, y no solo esto los brazos de suga estaban alrededor de ella, juntos una vez más.

_**Shiori…**_

_**¿Sí? Suga…**_

_**¿Siempre estarás conmigo?...**_

_**Siempre estaré contigo…**_

_**Shiori…**_

_**¿Sí? Suga…**_

_**Siempre te protegeré…**_

La chica no supo que decir, solo se limitó a abrazarlo más fuerte, para su sorpresa el respondió de la misma manera y una sorpresa más, el chico pálido la tomo con suavidad, y así cerrando sus ojos le dio un tierno beso, lo suficiente para que ella riera por el gesto.

Suficiente para que ella fuera feliz.

_**Fin**_

_Y bien que les pareció este one-shoot, por cierto sé que fue corto :P y me disculpo por eso, espero les haya gustado, a mí me gustó mucho hacerlo y sobretodo disfrutarlo ya que cuando tú haces algo que te gusta, eso es lo principal: disfrutarlo. Si quieren que siga solo dejen algún comentario, también son bienvenidas sugerencia y opiniones :DD_

_Su servidora Yulia Zafiro Holmes _


	2. El sueño y el amor

_**El sueño y el amor**_

…_**Shiori…**_

…_**Shiori…**_

…_**Gracias…**_

La joven de cabellos castaños estaba dormida, al parecer se le veía más tranquila en comparación de otros días, ya habían pasado dos semanas del suceso de la kotori obake, y ahora no era más que paz y felicidad y eso se le podía ver en el rostro adormilado de la joven, estaba por fin descansando, se había quedado dormida después de arreglar todo el museo, ¿Cómo se había quedado dormida?, simple, estaba sacudiendo algunos jarrones, y decidió sentarse pero al parecer sus ojos se cerraron, fue cuando suga la encontró en una incómoda posición al dormir, así que decidió cargarla y llevarla al cuarto de visitas, la dejo ahí y la arropo, se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y siguió sus quehaceres de la casa, por otro lado shiori se encontraba en un sueño, algo sumiso pero era diferente, se encontraba en una atmosfera de fondo blanco, estaba sola y esto le preocupaba, la chica decidió ver a donde iba todo esto y comenzó a caminar, sus pasos eran lentos pero sin miedo, no sabía cuándo había caminado, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba pero una voz, una voz detrás de ella se escuchó a lo lejos; shiori volteo para ver de quien se tratara, pero como si hubiera sido un fantasma la sombra enfrente de ella se desvaneció.

Lo único que dijo fue:

_**Gracias**_

Y como si de un trance se tratara shiori se despertó de golpe, aún estaba en la cama y tenía sus cabellos sin sujetar con su moño rojo, sintió como una humedad bajaba de su mejilla, esta se tocó y descubrió que era un lagrima, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, no lo sabía y esto le sorprendió mucho, fue cuando recordó esa voz proveniente de la sombra, _**Esa voz…se escuchaba muy clamada… como si sintiera paz…, **_se acomodó y puso su rostro bajo sus rodillas y así las abrazo, no sentía miedo, no por esta vez, escucho como la manilla de la puerta se movía, fue el chico de ropas negras cuando entro, al parecer tenía el almuerzo y esta vez no había rastro de cenizas en la comida, al parecer el chico ya había mejorado en la cocina.

Suga se sentó al lado de shiori y con una sonrisa le entrego el plato.

Suga:-P-pensé que aun dormías-

Shiori:-Tuve un sueño…-

Suga:-¿Un sueño?, ¿Qué tipo de sueño?-

Shiori:-Uno donde estaba sola y el fondo era de color blanco, no tenía miedo, ni se sentía una atmosfera pesada sino todo lo contrario, al parecer era muy tranquilo, y recuerdo que estaba caminando pero escuche una voz detrás mío, fue cuando voltee y vio una sombra, se veía borrosa y lo único que me dijo fue: gracias-

Suga:-¿Crees que sea la kotori obake?-

Shiori:-Puede ser…-

Suga:-*Sonríe* Bien vamos hay que comer rápido, quiero llevarte al pueblo así que cámbiate-

Antes de que pudiera comer su comida la dejo en el plato y la chica le respondió:

Shiori:-¿¡Al pueblo?!, pese que esta zona estaba vacía-

Suga:-Pues pensaste mal, más adelante esta la zona urbana, no es muy grande pero creo que habrá una feria o algo así escuche que decía sakuma, ella también ira y el comandante muchizuki, así que vamos-

Shiori:-¡Vale!, ya mismo me preparo-

Después de unas horas la chica estaba lista, llevaba un vestido casual color lila, con unos pequeños adornos blanco, llevaba su pelo suelto con un moño color lila y unas zapatillas blancas, además un suéter ligero blanco, ya estaba lista así que fue directo a la puerta pero vio ala chico vestido de diferente forma, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, junto con una playera blanca corta antes de los codos y unos zapatos casuales.

Shiori:-Al parecer tuvimos la misma idea-

Suga:-Cierto pero tú… te ves mejor-

Shiori:-G-gracias-

Ambos chicos salieron del museo que ahora era su hogar y se dirigieron hacia el carro donde estaba el comandante y sakuma, a ambos les dio gracia que todos se habían "puesto de acuerdo" en cambiarse de ropa, aun así todos se veían bien, se subieron al coche y todo el recorrido hablaron de diversos temas hasta llegar al pueblo, no solo el museo se apreciaba una paz sino también en el pequeño pueblo, todos sus habitantes se veían felices, es como la maldición también hubiera afectado al pueblo, pero gracias a shiori y suga eso ya estaba en el pasado, todos bajaron del coche y sakuma observo la gran feria, de inmediato vio un gran oso de peluche y corrió hacia el, Muchizuki preocupado por haber salido así corriendo sin decir nada salió tras de ella y llego al puesto donde estaba, dejando así solos a suga y shiori.

Un poco nervioso el chico se dirigió a shiori.

Suga:-B-bueno, y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Suga:-Emm, aún no se todo se ve genial-

Suga comenzó a observarlo todo, había grandes carteles con decorativos llamativos, había puestos de comida y el olor que despedían estos no era desagradable, había mucha gente, al parecer disfrutaban la feria, muchas familias estaban en ese lugar, pero unos pequeños niños llamaron su atención, uno de ellos estaba llorando, tenía pelo negro y su rodilla estaba raspada, pero al niña que estaba a su lado lo consoló, y lo curo, así el niño dejo de llorar y los dos se fueron a jugar.

Esto provocó un recuerdo en Suga.

_**Flashback**_

_Un día soleado, un niño d cabello negro y ropas de igual color, estaba llorando debajo de un árbol grande, el gran ambiente no le animaba ya que sus llantos eran más ruidosos, tenía sus ojitos cerrados y sus manos los tapaban, sus lágrimas caían amargamente, estaba solo o al parecer eso creía, una niña a lo lejos le llamo._

_¿?:-Oye¡ tu ¡ niño¡-_

_¿¡:-…._

_¿?:-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntaba la pequeña mientras se acercaba._

_¡?:-…yo…_

_¿?:-Oh… ya veo, no hablas mucho, no te preocupes, estará contigo y te protegeré-_

_¡?:-eh?... ¿enserio?-_

_¿?:-Si ven, oh¡, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_¡?:-Mmm… soy suga…¿y tú?-_

_¿?:-Que raro nombre pero es lindo, soy shiori, un gusto suga, ven vamos a jugar-_

_La pequeña le extendió la mano hacia suga, el chico un poco asustado dudo un momento pero decidió seguirla, quien diría que ese lanzo crecería desde entonces._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Suga_**:Ya veo…esa niña…era shiori, desde ese día ya no me sentí solo, junto con ella me sentía bien y protegido, pero luego esa promesa…**_

Shiori:-¿Suga?-

Suga:-¿Qué pasa shiori?-

Shiori:-Parecía que pensabas algo, ven *entiende su mano* vamos a la rueda de la fortuna-

Suga:-Vamos- tomo la mano de la chica.

Los dos fueron hacia la gran rueda de la fortuna, esperaron unos minutos para entrar pero al final lo lograron, los dos subieron y se sentaron, la chica veía desde la ventanilla a las personas, parecían pequeñas, estaba fascinada por ver el espectáculo hasta que una mano temblorosa la llamo.

Shiori:-Suga…

Suga:-Oye shiori… yo… _**vamos suga solo hazlo**_

Shiori:-*Sonríe* ¿Qué pasa?-

El chico no dijo nada solo se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y con una mano rozo su mejilla al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus labios, la joven se quedó inmóvil y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al igual que las del chico, ambos se dejaron llevar por ese beso, un tierno y hermoso momento para los dos.

Después de unos minutos bajaron de la atracción y se encontraron con los demás, sakuma se veía feliz por todos los premios que el comandante muchizuki los gano para ella, yo todos estaban listos para irse, además las personas comenzaban a irse y los puestos estaban por cerrar, shiori y los demás se dirigían a la salida hasta que una voz detrás de ella resonó, al igual que el sueño, el mundo en ese instante parecía como si el tiempo fuera lento, y a lo lejos detrás de las sombras de las personas al pasar, estaba una mujer de blanco junto a un pequeño niño.

(_Para este momento y para que me entiendan un poco mejor tome como referencia la escena de un anime llamado fullmetal, en el minuto 5:41 podrás ver la escena a la que me refiero xDDD jajaja espero lo disfruten aquí les dejo el link del video TuT watch?v=P8vyxL10kuo&hd=1# ) _

Y con una sonrisa cálida la mujer y el niño la saludaron, la chica sentía como sus ojos se abrían por el asombro y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en ella, fue así como la misma voz se apareció.

…_**Shiori…**_

…_**Shiori…**_

…_**Gracias…**_

La chica sonrió.

Shiori:-De nada…kotori obake…- y una lagrima salió

Suga observo a shiori y se percató de la lágrima.

Suga:-Shiori… estas llorando-

Shiori:-No es nada, solo estoy feliz-

Suga:-Esta bien- le acaricio una mejilla-Hay que apresurarnos si no nos dejan-

Shiori:-Vale-

Los dos entrelazaron sus manos y se fueron.

Una vez más todo estaba en paz.

FIN

_**Hola hoola a todos¡ :DD su servidora Yulia vuelve a escribir otro one shoot ya que esta traumada con ese juego xDD y espero que les haya gustado :B espero que el link del video sirva y q la imagen que ponga también se vea xDD una vez mas gracias por pasarse a mi cuenta :DD los quiero y hasta la proxima**_


End file.
